Conventional laser systems are known to utilize directly modulated semiconductor lasers. In combination with chromatic dispersion characteristics of single-mode optical fiber, chirping of these lasers contributes to the spread of optical pulses and results in intersymbol interference and overall degradation in transmission. Current and "next-generation" high speed systems employ transmitters which use narrow linewidth lasers and external modulators in a window or range of wavelengths about 1550 nm. These external modulators generally have a very low chirp; some designs have a zero or negatively compensating chirp. Nevertheless, transmission distance is still dispersion-limited to about 80 kilometers at transmission rates of 10 Gb/s using conventional single mode fibers.
One solution to this problem is in the use of dispersion shifted fiber which has little dispersion in the 1550 nm window. However, replacing existing fiber with dispersion shifted fiber is costly. Other approaches have been proposed such as optical pulse shaping to reduce laser chirp, using a semiconductor laser amplifier to impose a chirp on the transmitted signal that counteracts the chirping of the directly modulated semiconductor laser.
Approaches that are more consistent with the teachings of this invention attempt to reduce the intersymbol interference at or near the receiver, or intermediate the transmitter and the receiver. Essentially any medium capable of providing a sufficient dispersion opposite to that of the optical fiber can serve as an optical pulse equalizer. For example it is known to use a special optical fiber having an equal chromatic dispersion at a required operating wavelength but opposite in sign to that of the transmitting fiber. Other methods include the use of chirped fiber Bragg gratings, and the use of planar lightwave circuit (PLC) delay equalizers. Unfortunately, special compensating fiber has a very high insertion loss and in many applications is not a preferable choice. Fiber gratings are generally not practical for field applications due to their narrow bandwidth, and fixed wavelength. PLCs ate also narrow band, although tunable devices; fabricating a PLC with large dispersion equalization remains to be difficult.
In a paper entitled "Optical Equalization to Combat the Effects of Laser Chirp and Fiber Dispersion" published in the Journal of Lightwave Technology. Vol. 8, No. 5, May 1990, Cimini L. J. et al. describe an optical equalizer capable of combating the effects of laser chirp and fiber chromatic dispersion on high-speed long-haul fiber-optic communications links at 1.55 .mu.m. Also discussed is a control scheme for adaptively positioning the equalizer response frequency. Cimini et al. describe a device having only one common input/output port at a first partially reflective mirror and a second 100% reflective mirror together forming a cavity. The control scheme described attempts to track signal wavelength by obtaining feedback from a receiver. The amplitude response of the equalizer is essentially flat with wavelength at the input/output port, and thus, the proposed control scheme is somewhat complex requiring processing of high speed data at the optical receiver. As well, the proposed control method is stated to function with RZ signals but not with NRZ signals, a more commonly used data format. Although the equalizer described by Cimini et al. appears to perform its intended basic dispersion compensating function, there exists a need for an improved method of control of the position of the equalizer frequency response, and as well, there exists a need for an equalizer that will provide a sufficient time shift over a broader range of wavelengths.
Hence, it is an object of this invention to overcome some of the limitations of the prior art described above. Furthermore, it is an object of the invention to provide a device that will compensate for dispersion over a relatively broad range of wavelengths.